Where Flowers Bloom - BTS
by Shmeeya
Summary: BTS AU Fanfiction. Where a chance encounter leads to a nice boy breaking your phone.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, tucking a strand of hair that had blown in front of my eyes behind my ear. The cold and bitter winter air tickled the back of my neck as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. I had only just left my warm and cozy apartment and already regretted it.

I should have worn a scarf...

I grumbled, shaking my head at my own stupidity. I grabbed my cell phone from my coat pocket. I made a sound of hopefulness as I powered it on and checked the time.

Its only 7:16! I have time to run back and get a scarf!

I threw my fist into the air in celebration as I quickly spun around. My celebration, however, was cut short as I collided with something firm. I rubbed my now scrunched up nose and winced, looking up at what I had run into with my one open eye.

In front of me stood a taller, brunette male wearing a gray jacket and red scarf. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared down at me, his mouth agape.

"I am so sorry!" We both exclaimed in unison.

"Don't be sorry! It was my fault!" He exclaimed.

I quickly shook my head, denying his words whilst trying to be humble about the situation at hand.

"Ah! Your phone!" He blurted as he quickly knelt down.

My eyes followed him before landing on the rectangular shape in the middle of the sidewalk. My eyes grew wider as he picked it up and turned it over in his large hands.

"Oh gosh..." He mumbled, the screen was shattered beyond repair. "H-hey... I'm really sorry... I-I'll get you a new one!"

I gulped, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat at the sight.

My mom is going to kill me! Oh my god!

I was snapped out of my freak out session by the male shaking my shoulder.

"What's your name? Mines Taehyung... I'm really sorry about your phone. I'll get you a new one later. I have to get to school. Where will I be able to find you?" He rushed, nearly fumbling on his words.

"(Y/n). I was just on my way to school as well... But was going to rush home to get a scarf... What school do you go to?" I asked, perhaps we went to the same school.

"Bangtan High. You?" Taehyung replied.

"Same! I'm a new student actually. It's nice to meet you Taehyung!" I chirped, forgetting all about the incident that had just occurred. Perhaps I could make a new friend!

Taehyung smiled at me. His smile was odd and shaped like a box. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, it was adorable. I myself couldn't resist smiling back.

"Here. This is all I can do at the moment... We'll be late if we don't hurry." Taehyung smiled as he undid the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around mine.


	2. Chapter 2

My face flushed red at Taehyung's simple action. I shook my head slightly, regaining my thoughts.

"Come on!" Taehyung called out from down the sidewalk.

My eyes widened in shock, when did he even get down there?!

I shook my head once again before jogging over to him, nearly falling into him as I slid on some ice. He grabbed my wrist as he grabbed onto my shoulder to prevent me from falling.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry. After we turn this corner we'll be in the busier part of town. There's a lot of cafés there so people are often out and about at this time. Don't let go. I don't want you getting lost!" Taehyung instructed as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

Taehyung began to run down the sidewalk, dragging me along with him. As soon as we turned the street corner I did a double take at the amount of people out and about. The street we had just been running down had been barren. I guess this is the shopping district?

"Be careful (y/n)! I'm trying my best to snake through the people but be careful! I don't want you bumping into anyone or getting hit with a door!" Taehyung called as he weaved through a crowd of people, hand still holding mine.

I nodded my head, making a small noise as I acknowledged him. I had multiple close encounters as we continued to run down the street. I yelped slightly as I collided with someone.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I skidded to a halt.

The man I had bumped into smiled at me, "it's quite alright miss."

I looked at the name tag the he had on his chest 'Kim Seokjin'. I assumed he was a waiter at a café due to his way of dress.

"(Y/n)! Come on! We don't have time for small talk!" Taehyung cried as he tried to pull me away.

*Seokjin's POV*

I smiled at the girl who had bumped into me while being pulled along in a hurry. She bowed her head as she apologized. The male holding her hand that had been pulling her along stared at the sidewalk blankly. He seemed like he was the impatient type... I shook it off before directing my gaze back to the girl. She didn't appear much younger than me although she was obviously a student. Perhaps a sophomore or maybe a junior? I shook my head slightly as the males words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"(Y/n)! Come on! We don't have time for small talk!" He cried, impatient and desperate.

Perhaps he's her boyfriend? They are holding hands after all... Or perhaps a close friend? I've never seen her before, new student? Was she previously homeschooled?

"Ah! I'm very sorry Mr. Seokjin!" She cried out as she waved to me while being drug away by the now running male.

I smiled to myself as I waved back, what's a little shoulder pain if I got to meet someone as nice as her?

(Y/n)... I think that's what the boy called her... What a beautiful name...

*(Y/n)'s POV*

"Aishhhhh Taehyung! Did you really have to do that?" I whined as we continued to run.

Taehyung turned his head towards me for a brief moment as he glanced at me before slowing to a stop.

"Yes. Yes I did." He muttered lowly.

"Eh? Why?" I mumbled.

"That guy is the principle's nephew." Taehyung replied.

I let out a quiet 'oh' as I picked up what he was saying. He didn't want to be late and have the principle find out...

"Anyways... Here we are." Taehyung sighed as he let go of my hand, perhaps a little slowly.

I looked up to see the school gate in all its glory. A large clock was placed on the front of the school, 7:28.

"Where's your locker? Ill take you there! Do you have your schedule on you?" Taehyung asked, His words coming out in a rushed flurry.

I nodded my head before pulling my folded up schedule out of my pocket.

He quickly grabbed it from my hands as I held it out towards him and unfolded it.

"Locker 314... First class... Literature with... Choi..." Taehyung mumbled as he looked over my schedule.

"Ok lets go we have to hurry!" Taehyung exclaimed as he started sprinting to the front building of the school.

I sighed before running after him, "your locker is on the second floor, Ill take you to it and show you where your first class is." He called as he reached the front doors.

He quickly pulled the front door open and stood by it, holding it open as I ran inside before he ran in as well, easily running past me.

I panted quietly as we turned down the hall and ran up a flight of stairs. Taehyung stumbled slightly as he ran ahead of me and turned quickly around a corner.

"Taehyung! You alright?" I called as I continued to follow him.

"Yea!" Taehyung replied before turning his head to look at the lockers and come to a halting stop.

"Here you are. Locker 314." Taehyung said as he leaned up against a neighboring locker, breathing ragged.

I nodded my head and took my schedule back from Taehyung and put in my locker combo. I quickly took off my coat and stuffed it in my locker and grabbed my books out of my backpack and shoved my backpack into my locker. I unwrapped Taehyung's scarf from my neck and held it out to him. He shook his head in response, "just keep it."

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly before folding it up and putting it in my locker. I closed my locker and spun the lock before looking towards Taehyung.

"Ms. Choi's classroom is just down the hall on the left. I'll take you there." Taehyung offered as he started walking down the hall.

"I-its fine! I can get there on my own! You should hurry to class."

Taehyung shook his head before turning towards me as I walked up beside him.

"I hope I have the honor of being your first friend at this school." Taehyung smiled as he slung his arm around my shoulder causing my face to turn scarlet.

Taehyung pulled his arm back as he stopped in front of a classroom.

"Here you are!" He chirped as he ruffled my hair.

I bowed as I thanked him before slowly sliding the classroom door open and walking inside. When I turned around to close the door Taehyung was already gone.

"You must be the new student. Please take a seat behind Jimin. Jimin please raise your hand so she knows who you are."

A silver haired male shot his hand into the air before turning around in his seat and smiling at me. I bowed my head and quickly hurried over to the empty seat behind him.

"Names Park Jimin! Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

"Now I'll take attendance."

"Park Jimin."

"Here!"

"Kim Ji Soo."

"Here~"

"Kim Seolhyun"

"Present."

"Moon Jong-up"

"Hi."

The list continued for a decent two minutes before my name was called.

"(Y/n) (L/n)"

"Here"

The bell rang after I stated my presence.

"Kim Taehyung"

My eyes widened. Taehyung?

"Kim Taehyung?"

No answer. The door quickly opened and I turned my head to see Taehyung, cheeks red and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Late..."

"Stand in the back of the class with your arms up."

Taehyung sighed before hanging his head low and placing His stuff next to the desk next to Jimin before slowly making his way to the back of the room.

Jimin chuckled slight as he threw his head back and looked at me, his eyes a crystal blue. I had been taken aback by the color if his eyes for a second before he whispered something to me.

"Contacts~"

"Oh..." I chuckled slightly.

I turned to look back at Taehyung, his face red in embarrassment. I quickly turned forward and slowly raised my hand.

"Yes (y/n)?" Ms. Choi asked as her eyes landed on me.

"I-its my fault Taehyung is late... If anyone should be in the back of the class its me..." I replied.

"And just how is it your fault?"

"He was helping me find my locker and showed me to class..." I replied lowly.

"Hmm... Ok. Taehyung you may take a seat. (Y/n) back of the class."

"Yes ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

My cheeks grew hot as everyone directed their gaze from the front of the class to me. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and slowly raised my arms in the air. I looked to Taehyung who sat diagonal from Jimin, next to my desk. He furrowed his eyebrows at me before standing from his desk.

"I can't allow you to be called out alone on your first day." He commented as he stood next to me, raising his arms back in the air.

"Kim Taehyung, is there a problem?" Ms. Choi asked, "(Y/n) already said she was the reason for you being late. Unless it was a lie to cover up for you there is no need for you to be back there as well."

"Ah, Ms. Choi, while it wasn't a lie it also wasn't entirely (Y/n)'s fault. I am also at fault, had I not bumped into her this morning and caused a commotion we wouldn't have been late. I wasn't looking where I was going and caused her harm. Me being back here with her is the least I can do to try and make up what I did to her. It is her first day after all, she can't be getting in trouble alone, now can she?"

"Kim Taehyung!" Ms. Choi exclaimed.

"Yah~" Jimin groaned, "I'll go back too, it's my fault Taehyung bumped into her. I didn't give him a ride today because I rode with a friend. If I had picked him up none of this would have happened."

Ms. Choi sighed as Jimin stood from his desk and headed towards Taehyung and I. He winked at me as he stood on the side opposite of Taehyung.

"From this point on (Y/n) we're friends." Jimin whispered with a childish grin.

Taehyung slowly turned his head, jaw dropped. He covered his mouth with his hand before dropping his hand back to his side and sighing in defeat.

"I wanted to be your first friend but I guess ChimChim beat me to it." Taehyung muttered with a slight smirk.

I snickered slightly, "ChimChim?"

I glanced at Jimin out of the corner of my eye to see his face slightly pink.

"Seriously? You had to say that Tae?" Jimin grumble.

"Yes Jimbles." Taehyung giggled.

"That's adorable." I giggled as I nudged Taehyung with my elbow.

Jimin puffed out his cheeks, "Ms. Choi! (Y/n) lowered her arms and her and Taehyung are making fun of me!"

Ms. Choi gasped dramatically and placed her hands on her hips, "Well now! We can't have that now can we? Taehyung, (Y/n), Fs! For both of you!"

Taehyung gasped and grabbed his chest, "NO! Ms. Choi please! Not for (Y/n)! Give me two Fs instead!"

Taehyung dramatically fell to his knees and crumpled into a ball and hit the floor with his fist while pretending to sob.

"Scene! Amazing job Taehyung!" Ms. Choi exclaimed while clapping her hands.

Taehyung stood and dusted off his knees, "Thank you Ms. Choi, I try."

I looked back and forth between Taehyung and Ms. Choi dumbfounded. Jimin placed his hand on my head and I flinched.

"It's just me, don't freak out. I'm not Namjoon, I won't break you." Jimin whispered with a light chuckle. "Ms. Choi is also the drama teacher, Taehyung is in drama so they often put on these little random improv skits. It's kinda weird but once you get used to it they're actually quite amusing."

I hummed in response to his words, "So Taehyung likes acting?"

"Not just acting, he likes singing as well! You should hear him sing once, his voice is really nice!" Jimin grinned.

Taehyung scoffed, "Why don't you sing for her Jimin? Your voice is sweet, she'll like yours more."

I turned to look at Jimin, "You like to sing as well?"

Jimin's cheeks turned a strawberry pink color and he shook his head rapidly, "N-No!"

Taehyung snorted before walking up and messing with Jimin's hair, "You're not a very good actor Jimin. Why are you blushing? Are you embarrassed? There's nothing wrong with liking to sing!"

Jimin's cheeks turned even redder, "Easy for you to say! You take drama class! And it is too! Unlike you I actually have an image I have to maintain! I worked hard for my reputation!"

I giggled slightly at Jimin's response, "Don't tell me you're some kind of bad boy! I wouldn't be able to take that seriously!"

Jimin huffed, "I am NOT a 'bad boy'. I am a cool, refined ladies-man."

Taehyung snickered, "More like lady-man. I don't know any other guys that can hit high notes like you!"

"I used to have friends at my old school that could hit some pretty high notes!" I exclaimed as I remembered the notes Seungkwan, Jihoon, and Seokmin used to hit when they'd sing while we were in the music room.

Jimin scoffed, "Psh! I bet I could hit higher notes!"

Taehyung busted out in laughter, "I get it! It's love at first sight! Now that she brought up her friends you want to prove that you're better than them! You want to impress her!"

"Yah! It's not like that Taehyung! HEY! When are you going to start class Ms. Choi?" Jimin asked.

"Well I mean, if the three of you would stop gabbing and take your seats…" Ms. Choi replied with a sigh.

Jimin quickly made his way to his seat and Taehyung and I shared a quick snicker with each other before taking our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms. Choi shook her head slightly, a gentle chuckle came from her as she turned her back to the class, facing the chalk board.

"I am assuming you all read the assigned chapters, correct?" Ms. Choi asked as she picked up a piece of chalk, "All except (Y/n) that is."

A few students looked back and forth between each other while a few looked around the classroom. The ones that had actually done the work snickered slightly at those too incompetent to do so. Ms. Choi turned once again to face the class, her eyes scanning the room, pausing on a select few students. She shook her head slightly before speaking,

"Those of you that have not read the chapters yet be honest and stand."

A few boys looked between each other before one slowly rose to his feet, followed by the other. Slowly other students began to rise, a few hanging their heads in shame and others too carefree to even consider the consequence or embarrassment. Ms. Choi let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head once again.

"Those of you that are standing line up at the door."

A few of the standing students mumbled a hollow 'Yes ma'am...' while the others remained silent.

"Those of you that did the reading, please get out some homework to work on until class is resumed. Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, no messing around. (Y/n), feel free to ask anyone around you for help. There should be a copy of the book we are reading on my desk along with the previous worksheet. Please read to chapter 6 by Wednesday."

Ms. Choi slowly turned to face the line of students by the door, "All of you, out in the hall. I shall have a word with each of you."

The line of students slowly filed out of the classroom and into the hall, Ms. Choi following behind them and closing the door as she left.

Students began digging through their bags and working on other assignments while a few turned to talk to their friends. Jimin swiveled around in his chair to face me, a small smile taking form on his lips. Taehyung turned his body to face Jimin and I before flashing a boxy smile and standing up. Taehyung made his way to the desk in the front of the room, leaning over it slightly before his lips formed an 'o' which quickly turned into a smile. Taehyung picked up a book from the desk along with a sheet of paper before happily skipping back to his desk and sitting down, turning his body once again to face us.

"Here." Taehyung said with a soft smile as he placed the book and paper on my desk.

I replied with a quiet 'thank you' and grabbed a pencil from my pencil case.

Jimin rested his arm on my desk, resting his head in his palm as he stared at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he laughed slightly before placing his free hand on my head and messing up my hair. Taehyung frowned at Jimin's actions, quickly sending out his leg that just barely reached Jimin's ankle and giving him a swift quick.

"Don't act all buddy buddy with her... You just met her!" Taehyung pouted.

"It's fine Taehyung, I don't mind it... My old friends used to do the same! Compared to Seokmin this is nothing. When we first met he hugged me so tight I almost passed out! He pinched my cheeks on top of that!" I said with a laugh.

Taehyung just shook his head as he continued to pout before turning away to face the front once more and folding his arms across his desk, resting his head on them.

"Stop sulking you doof!" The boy on the other side of Taehyung exclaimed, rolling up one of his assignments and hitting Taehyung across the head with it.

"Yahhhh! Baekhyun! What was that for?!" Taehyung exclaimed as he bolted up in his seat and rubbed the back of his head.

The boy known as Baekhyun only laughed slightly before unrolling his sheet of paper and going to work on it, ignoring all of Taehyung's further questions. The door to the classroom opened revealing a mint haired male, eyes half open, mouth open wide as a yawn escaped him. A few squeals broke out in the room from a few of the girls as the boy lazily sauntered into the classroom.

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow at the mint haired male, "Yah! Yoongi hyung! You're in the wrong classroom!"

Jimin turned to where Taehyung had been looking after hearing Yoongi's name. Yoongi lazily looked around the room before his eyes landed on Taehyung,

"What?" Yoongi muttered, covering his mouth as he yawned once more.

"You're in the wrong classroom hyung..." Jimin replied before Taehyung could repeat himself.

"Oh..." Was all Yoongi said before he shrugged and walked out of the classroom, shoulders drooped and feet dragging behind him as he yawned yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who was that?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Taehyung since he seemed to recognize the mint haired boy almost instantly.

"That was Yoongi hyung. He's really good with music and rapping! Except... sometimes he's too lazy to actually finish the things he's started... And he doesn't always come to school... But because of that a lot of the girls think he's 'so cool!' and 'he's such a bad boy!'. Listen (Y/n), I'm not going to tell you any fibs or anything... He doesn't come because a bad boy... He's just sleeping all the time." Taehyung stated, putting on a higher pitched voice when he imitated the girls of the school and chuckling lightly.

"You gotta give Yoongi hyung some credit though Taetae..." Jimin said turning in his seat once again to look at Taehyung, "when he does come to school he usually works pretty hard... sure he slacks off, but when he actually puts his all into what he does he does a really good job of it... And think about it, he still comes even though so many girls are obsessed with him... You know how he feels about people."

"Yeah... I'll give him that..." Taehyung muttered quietly as he tapped his chin in thought.

"That's kinda cool... the music thing... what grade is he in?" I asked in curiosity seeing as we were only second years.

"Yoongi hyung is a fourth year, it's his final year." Taehyung answered with a small boxy grin.

"We can introduce you to some of our other friends at lunch if you'd like (Y/n)!" Jimin said with a grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

I smiled, "That sounds great!"

By the time it was lunch Yoongi had wandered into the classroom two more times, another fourth year by the name of Hoseok ran in after him the second time, heavy breaths coming from him and sweat pressing his vibrant orange hair to his forehead. Taehyung and Jimin both busted out in laughter at the sight of the exhausted orange haired male.

"So, (Y/n), did you bring a lunch?" Jimin asked as he slung one arm around my shoulder and another around Taehyung's shoulder.

I turned my head and looked at him in shock before stopping dead, "I knew I was forgetting something! Aigooooooo!"

My sulking was cut short when Taehyung suddenly lurched forward, a dark haired male clinging to his back, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yahhhhh! Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung cried out while trying to shake the boy off of his back.

"Ah! Kookie!" Jimin said with a large smile as he pulled Jungkook off of Taehyung's back.

"Hey Jiminie." Jungkook stated with a bunny like grin.

"Yahhh! Hyung! It's hyung! I am your hyung! Show some respect to me!" Jimin shouted as he lightly hit the back of Jungkook's head several times in frustration.

"Yow! Jimin!" Jungkook whined as he jumped away from Jimin, "that hurt..."

"I... uh... Not to interrupt or anything... but I'm trying to have an existential crisis over here." I mumbled quietly as Taehyung and I made eye contact, a large smile breaking out on his face.

"Hey! Jungkookie, this is (Y/n)! She's new!" Taehyung practically yelled with excitement as he grabbed Jungkook by the shoulders and forced him to look at me.

Jungkook's smile faded off of his face and his eyes widened to the size of moons as all color was drained from his face.

"Uh... Hi Jungkook... it's nice to meet you." I said as an awkward smile spread across my face, the uncomfortable look that was ever present on Jungkook's face making me feel self conscience.

Jimin strided over to me, leaning over my shoulder and cupping his hand near my ear and whispering, "Jungkook is scared of girls... He gets really shy!"

Jimin laughed when he moved away from me, I had no doubt that I had the craziest expression on my face.

Jungkook quickly looked down at the ground, his face growing even redder most likely because he knew that Jimin had spilled his fear to me.

"Yah! Jungkook introduce yourself!" Taehyung scolded.

Jungkook's shoulders tensed slightly and he began to slowly shake his head 'no'.

"Jungkook...-" Taehyung began his voice low.

"I-It's fine! He doesn't need to introduce himself! I already know his name and he already knows mine, so that's okay right?" I interrupted in attempts to make Jungkook feel more comfortable around me.

Jimin smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah... I think that'll be alright."

Taehyung groaned, "That's not how it works!"

Jimin laughed at Taehyung's tantrum and Jungkook looked to Taehyung with pleading eyes as if to beg for mercy.

"Yah! Would you idiots be quiet? I have a headache!" A low, grumpy voice snapped from behind us.

I spun quickly on my heel to come face to chest with someone, upon looking up I realized it was Yoongi. I shrunk back slightly under his newly intimidating presence.

"Who's the chick?" Yoongi asked after glancing down at me.

"(Y/n)..." Jungkook muttered quietly to my surprise.

"Ok... _(Y/n)_ or whatever, can you leave? You're making the kid uncomfortable." Yoongi grumbles coldly.

"Yoongi hyung..." Taehyung began, walking over to my side, "(Y/n) is a new student. She's my friend, along with Jimin's."

"And? She's making Jungkook uncomfortable!" Yoongi retorted.

"Since when do you care about Jungkook so much?" Taehyung asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Hyung... It's fine..." Jungkook stated, his tone of voice from before he was aware of my presence suddenly return.

Jungkook moved closer to me, standing at my other side like Taehyung but with a foots distance. Jungkook turned his head and looked at me, a small, shy bunny smile forming on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi sighed, tugging at his mint hair with his fingers before lowering his arm back to his side, leaning his weight mainly on his right side as he leaned back slightly and slouched. An almost inaudible sigh escaped Jungkook's lips before Taehyung randomly bursted with energy for the umpteenth time today.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Taehyung bellowed, spinning on his heel and squatting into an absurd position whilst pointing towards the cafeteria doors.

Jungkook laughed giddily and happily skipped after the charging Taehyung, leaving Jimin to stare blankly after their disappearing figures. Yoongi only groaned before walking past both Jimin and I, hands stuffed into the pockets of his blazer. Jimin slung his arm over my shoulder once again, squeezing it lightly with his hand.

"Shall we?" Jimin asked in a jokingly romantic tone.

I decided to play along with him, "Oh yes, let's..."

Jimin chuckled slightly before his happy expression faded into a more serious one, "Hey, (Y/n), I'm really sorry about all that..."

I tilted my head slightly and turned to face Jimin, "What do you mean? What's there to be sorry for?"

"Ah... Taehyung and Yoongi's behavior I mean..." Jimin added with a slight sigh.

"Oh..." I began, "it's fine Jimin!"

Jimin smiled sadly before removing his arm from my shoulder, "Let's go then."

I followed Jimin into the cafeteria, instantly being taken aback by how crowded and loud it was. Jimin grabbed my hand, gently interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Don't get lost. Stay close to me." Jimin gave my hand a squeeze before leading me through the lines and groups of gathering students.

Jimin lead me to a table where two guys sat, one of them I recognized as Jungkook. Both of the boys looked at me, Jungkook's face instantly turning pink. The boy that sat to the left of Jungkook smiled at me, a dimple placing itself on his cheek. The unnamed boy ran his hair through his violet hair, warm, welcoming smile still present on his face.

"Hey there Jimin, who's this?" He asked, his voice soft and smooth.

"This is (Y/n)! She just transferred." Jimin said with a grin.

Namjoon stood from his seat and leaned over the table, extending a hand towards me. I grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, (Y/n). I'm Namjoon. I'm a third year, I'm assuming you're a second year if you know Jimin?" Namjoon said as he shook my hand.

I nodded my head, smiling back at Namjoon. Namjoon released my hand, allowing his to fall back to his side as he sat back down next to Jungkook.

"Hello Jungkook." I said with a soft smile.

Jungkook jumped slightly and his face turned a new shade of red as he struggled to hide himself, eventually digging a textbook out of his bag and burying his nose in the words.

Jimin gently pushed me towards the table, "Sit down."

I nodded my head and sat down at the table. Jimin stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, gotta go get my lunch!" Jimin said with a smile before quickly slipping away towards the lunch lines and disappearing into the crowd.

Namjoon jumped in surprise before digging his phone out of his pocket, "yah..."

Namjoon answered the call, pressing the phone to one ear and plugging his other, "What? Speak up hyung! I can't here you!"

Namjoon groaned, pulling the phone away from his ear and tapping the screen, a voice coming loudly from the phone.

"Yah... Jin hyung! I'm at lunch! What do you need?" Namjoon grumbled as he rubbed his temple.

"Sorry Namjoon... I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch break." The voice said from the phone.

Namjoon sighed softly, "It's alright hyung. What's up?"

"Ah, I'm visiting the school. I'm about to sign in right now, you said you were at lunch right?"

Namjoon hummed in response, "Yea."

"Mmm... Good! I brought some treats from the café! Oh! Hang on! I have to go, I'll see you soon!"

Namjoon sighed and hung up the phone, "Aish... that hyung..."

"Jin hyung is visiting us?" Jungkook asked suddenly as he looked up at Namjoon with bright eyes and a large grin.

Namjoon nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak only to close it when a familiar orange haired male sat down at the table with his tray.

"Ah, hey Hoseok..." Namjoon greeted.

"Hey Joonie! Hey Kookie!" Hoseok greeted happily as a large smile spread across his face.

"Hoseok, this is (Y/n)." Namjoon stated, gesturing to me with his hand.

Hoseok turned and looked at me, "Oh hey! I remember you! You're the girl that was sitting by Jimin and Taehyung right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, that was me."

"It's nice to meet you! And see you again!" Hoseok smiled, "You can call me Hobi if you'd like."

"Yah!" A voice shouted.

I turned around to see Yoongi holding his lunch tray with one hand and rubbing his temple with his other as girls began to swarm around him.

"Oh no... Not again!" Hoseok cried as he quickly stood from his seat and ran to save Yoongi from the growing sea of girls.

Namjoon laughed slightly as he watched Hoseok try to pry Yoongi free from the grip of the girls. I gasped slightly as Hoseok was absorbed by the crowd as well.

"Hyung? Should we go help them?" Jungkook asked quietly.

"I... mayb-" Namjoon was cut off by the shrill screams of girls as they quickly ran from Yoongi and Hoseok to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Jin hyung must be here..." Namjoon laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"AIGOOOOOOOO!" A loud voice bellowed through the cafeteria.

Namjoon busted out in laughter, struggling to catch his breath and remain upright.

"Hyung... maybe we should go-" Jungkook got caught off by a raging Yoongi.

"THANK GOD! I CAN'T STAND THOSE GIRLS! I SWEAR TO GOD-" Yoongi got cutoff by Hoseok.

"H-hyung... calm down..." Hoseok hushed.

"AIGOO IF YOU CRAZY FIENDS DON'T GET OUT OF THE WAY I WON'T HESITATE TO INFORM THE DISTRICT! THIS IS HARASSMENT!"

The crowd immediately parted and the girls scurried away immediately and began to eat their lunches, not daring to look anywhere else.

I shrunk back in my seat slightly, prepared to meet the one with rage almost comparable to Yoongi's, if not worse. To my surprise a very beautiful man with pink hair stood where the crowd once was, his appearance seemed familiar. The pink haired man made his way over to the table, nodding his head in respect at Yoongi who faintly smiled back at him in response.

"It's nice to see you Jin hyung!" Jungkook grinned.

Jin's lips parted as a laugh escaped him, "Nice to see you too Jungkook!"

Jin turned to look at me, "It's nice to see you again (Y/n), I'm glad you aren't hurt after the incident from this morning."

My eyes widened as it dawned upon me, Jin was the very person I ran into this morning.

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry!" I exclaimed.

Jin laughed once more but stopped to smile and wave at Taehyung and Jimin who had sat down on either side of me with their trays. Yoongi sat down next to Hoseok with his tray and Jin sat next to Namjoon. Jin's shoulders tensed suddenly and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gosh darn it all! I knew I was forgetting something!" Jin immediately stood back up, "I forgot the stuff from the café in the main office!"

"Well, let's go get it then." Yoongi suggested, "then go to the music room with it. I'd love some peace and quiet."

"You could USE some peace and quiet!" Hoseok laughed, obviously mocking Yoongi's sour mood.

The others began to stand, taking their things in their hands and picking up their lunches. I sat awkwardly, staring at my lap, not sure of hat to do in the situation.

"Come on. We don't have all day woman." Yoongi grumbled before walking off, Hoseok turning to give me an apologetic look trailing not far behind Yoongi.

I stood to my feet and walked with the seven of them and exited the cafeteria, Jin leading the way. Once we reached the office Jin quickly went inside, bowing his head and spewing out a quick apology before coming back out with a pastel pink box.

"Five hours later! Oh hey! It's the music room, too bad the school day is OVER!" Yoongi spat sarcastically whilst gently hitting his head on the nearest wall.

I scratched the back of my neck, shuffling awkward next to Yoongi as we headed to one of the music rooms.

"So... What kind of music do you like?" I asked quietly while glancing towards Yoongi.

"What's it to ya?" Yoongi replied dryly.

"I... I was just curious." I mumbled.

Yoongi shook his head with a huff before quickening his pace and quickly passing by the others and taking the lead.

Hoseok fell back from the group, matching his pace with mine instead of following Yoongi like he always seemed to do.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about him..." Hoseok said with a sad smile, "it takes him awhile to warm up with others. He's a really cool guy once you get to know him... He can place the most beautiful music on the piano..."

I thought for a moment, "So he likes music... What do you like Hoseok?"

Hoseok looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes, a large smile spreading across his face, "I like to dance!"

I nodded my head, "That's pretty cool..."

Hoseok nodded, "Also, I said to call me Hobi."

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Alright... Hobi..."

"Or you could call me J-Hope!" He said with a smile.

"What? Where did that nickname come from?" I asked in amusement with a slight snort.

Hoseok quickly jumped in front of me and squatted slightly, putting his arms to the side and flapping his hands up and down, "I am your HOPE! I am your ANGEL! I am J-HOPE!"

I snorted, "More like J-nope!"

Hoseok's happy expression faded, quickly being replaced by an offended one, "Rude."


	8. Chapter 8

_Before I begin this chapter I'd just like to thank everyone for all of the kind reviews! I am glad you all like the story and still read it even though the update schedule is all over the place! Every time I get on and see that I have a new review I get extremely excited to read it! Knowing that people like my story enough to write a review for it really warms my heart and helps inspire me to update! Thank you all for the support and I hope you continue to read, enjoy, and support Where Flowers Bloom!_

 _\- Much Love, the author._

Taehyung turned his body slightly, laughing at both Hoseok and I, "Geez! You guys just met yet you already seem like best friends!"

Hoseok only smiled at Taehyung's comment before stepping over to me and slinging his arm around my shoulder, "Well, of course we are! (Y/n) is an amazing girl! And I'm an amazing guy!"

"Yah... You make it sound like you guys are a couple!" Jimin complained as he joined in on the conversation.

Everyone suddenly stopping cut our conversation short, "Thank god!"

I looked to Yoongi who had thrown his arms up into the air in celebration, a gummy smile suddenly flooding onto his face.

"Y-Yoongi..." I called, his smile immediately fading when he heard my voice.

"What?" Yoongi grumbled back in response.

"You have a very nice smile!" I said with a large grin.

"Uh... Ok?" Yoongi muttered back as he looked at me strangely.

"So that means you aren't a bad person, never that I thought you were... I hope we can become friends!" I grinned, feeling my eyes crinkle slightly.

Namjoon chuckled slightly, "See Yoongi, she isn't so bad. She's very kind. You shouldn't give her such a hard time."

"I can give whoever the heck I want a hard time." Yoongi spat before storming into the music room and flipping on the lights.

Hoseok sighed slightly while Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

"So... He hasn't changed much since I left..." Jin commented.

Jimin snorted, "Not changed _much_? Hyung! He's gotten worse!"

"I can hear you rats! Just get in the darn room! Lunch period doesn't last forever!" Yoongi snapped, slamming his hands down on a piano and sending a discord of notes through the air.

"Yahhhhh! Hyung! Calm down!" Jungkook cried as he hurried into the room.

The rest of us slowly filed into the room, Taehyung closing the door behind him since he was the last one in. Jungkook sat next to Yoongi on the piano bench and Jin immediately headed towards the guitar that was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, since it's (Y/n)'s first day how about we sing a song for her!" Taehyung suggested, his bubbly tone melting away any tension in the air.

Jimin hummed in response, "That's a good idea... How about it (Y/n)?"

I thought for a moment before nodding my head enthusiastically, "That sounds really fun!"

Namjoon smiled warmly, "How about Butterfly? Jin can play the guitar and Yoongi can play the piano!"

Jin nodded his head, instantly agreeing, Yoongi, however, only grumbled.

"Oh come on hyung! If not for her than do it for Jin hyung! It's been awhile since we last sang together!" Jungkook pleaded.

Yoongi groaned before huffing, "Fine!"

"Thank you!" Jungkook grinned.

Yoongi positioned his fingers over the keys of the piano and Jin adjusted himself in the seat he had sat down in with the guitar. After a few moments of silence Yoongi played the first note, to my surprise Jungkook was the first one to sing, his voice soft and sweet.

"amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma

neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma  
geunyang naege useojwo"

Taehyung's voice followed after Jungkook's, his voice deep and husky in contrast to Jungkook's.

"nan ajikdo mitgijiga anha

i modeun ge da kkumin geot gata  
sarajiryeo hajima"

The song continued with Jungkook afterwards, followed by Jimin.

The song had eventually finished, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jin being the vocals and Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon providing rapping. Each of their voices were different but when put together created a beautiful harmony.

I let out a loud wail, Taehyung immediately rushing to my side, "Yah! What's wrong?!"

I sniffed slightly, wiping my tear stained cheeks, "IT WAS SO GOOD!"

I slowly slid down the wall I was leaning against and curled into a small ball, Taehyung rubbed my shoulder, "DON'T TOUCH ME, I'M SOFT!"

 **Rest in peace Kim Jonghyun, you will be missed, may you be in a better place now. We will miss you angel.**


End file.
